


Touch

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Community: sizeofthatthing, Multi, Post Season 3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS was full of walking wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sizeofthatthing](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Prompt was: post YTNW comfort sex/Sexual movements/Physical responses.

The TARDIS was full of walking wounded. Martha silently observed the Doctor and Jack in their strange dance of repairing the TARDIS' console after all of the damage of that hellish year. Every time they inadvertently brushed against one another they would flinch. The movement itself was almost unnoticeable, but every time it happened, a shock of fear flickered over their expressions. They would then cast each other an apologetic glance and deliberately touch. The touch was always small, but comforting.

To Martha it was heartbreaking. They were trying so hard to adjust again - to be rid of that Year and all that had happened, but to Martha those motions just confirmed what she'd started to suspect after the initial chaos was over. She hadn't the courage to ask her family (she was sure they'd know, the Valiant didn't have many secrets and sound carried far too well on the ship), but the Doctor's and Jack's shattered expressions when they thought she wasn't looking were more than enough.

The TARDIS lights flickered, then steadied. The Doctor gave a small laugh of relief and jumped up from his seat under the console. His hair was unkempt, shirt, tie and face smudged with oil and dirt and glasses askew, but he looked far happier than she'd ever seen him since the Year ended. He patted the console and flashed both her and Jack a brilliant smile. And if his face was drawn and tired, it didn't matter, because his eyes were shining again, if only slightly. Jack's too and though his smile was only a pale reflection of his previous grins, it was no less sincere. He too patted the console, his smile softening when the TARDIS' engines let out a slightly louder purr.

The Doctor let out another pleased noise and rested his head against the central column. The light from it gave his face an eerie glow, but his expression was content. Martha watched Jack watch him, a faint smile still on his lips. She smiled when she noticed the Doctor's hand creep into Jack's, even though he was apparently still absorbed in communing with the TARDIS. Jack made a move to further entwine their fingers, smile still on his face.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Martha gave the TARDIS console a pat and a private smile of her own.

xxx

Martha woke from dreams of flying metal and shining blades to the sound of screaming. Her heart thudded in her chest and for a moment, she was back walking the Earth, forced to lie low while the Toclofane slaughtered someone right in front of her. A dull thud brought her back to her senses and she realized she'd fallen off her bed. Her bed in the TARDIS.

She was safe and it had only been a dream. But someone was still screaming, trapped in their own nightmare.

Martha raced out into the hallway, heedless of her half-undressed state. She had spent so long during that Year forced to stifle her instincts to help that she couldn't be bothered at this moment with something as simple as clothes. As she raced down the TARDIS hallway, she noticed the Doctor standing frozen outside of Jack's door. His hand was outstretched, as though he was about to open the door, but his eyes were blank and unseeing. She could see him shaking sightly. Martha ignored him for now. He could wait. Jack was the one that was screaming.

She rushed into Jack's room and immediately saw him writhing on the bed. The sheets were completely tangled up in his legs, leaving the rest of him bare. Martha ignored his nakedness and settled next to him on the bed, calling his name. His arms flailed, but she knew better than to try to restrain him. He was stronger than her and a reminder of his imprisonment would just send him into a stronger panic.

"Jack! It's alright! It's over!" she shook him gently by the shoulders and was rewarded with him opening his eyes. He was gasping and panting like he'd run a mile. "It's alright," Martha repeated, despite knowing that it wasn't.

"Yeah," his eyes were darting everywhere and Martha knew he was reminding himself he was safe in the TARDIS. They were still floating in the Vortex, recuperating. Painfully slowly, Jack's breathing evened out. All the while, Martha had been running a hand through his hair, not knowing if any other touch would be welcome. His eyes flicked to hers and he smiled. It was small and strained, but it was there.

"Thanks."

'No problem. But I think we need to do the same for the Doctor. He's right outside. He didn't - he didn't look well either."

Jack blinked. Then blanched. He sat up and grabbed Martha's arm.

"He heard me?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, Jack. Of course he heard you."

With a muttered 'shit', Jack hastily put on his discarded trousers and headed towards his door. He was still shaky from his nightmare, but he was also determined to get to the Doctor. At Martha's questioning look, he explained,

"The Master used to make him watch. Then he got creative."

It was a completely inadequate explanation, but by then they'd already left Jack's room. Martha wasn't even too sure she wanted to know. She let it go when she saw the state the Doctor was in.

The wall behind him looked like it was the only thing holding him up. His eyes were still glassy and unfocused; he was still trapped in his own world, reliving things Martha was guiltily grateful she knew nothing about. He was still shaking, his whole body tense. He was mouthing something Martha couldn't make out. She'd never been that good at lip reading and the way his lips were trembling didn't help any. His breath was coming in short gasps. Martha had to stop herself from rushing to him. She didn't want to startle him.

"Doctor?" she edged closer, fully in his line of sight. Jack was right beside her.

"Doc? You're safe, I'm safe. We're on the TARDIS, remember?" Jack's voice was gentle as he carefully placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek. Martha sidled up next to him, rubbing a hand over his thin, shaking shoulders. They kept at it for a while, soft words and gentle touches. Finally, finally, the Doctor drew in a sharp breath and blinked. Jack gently wiped away the single tear that fell down as a result. The Doctor's eyes met first Martha's then Jack's. They were brimming with confusion, pain and fear.

"Martha? Jack? Wha-" he turned to Jack, "You were screaming. Again. And I thought - I thought," he broke off, voice unsteady. His eyes were wide and wild. Martha could still feel him trembling. She noted the exhaustion in his posture and face, the way he was oh-so-slightly leaning against both her and Jack.

"Doctor, when was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine! Fine. Don't need as much sleep as you huma-"

"Bullshit," Jack interrupted, but not unkindly, "Maybe not usually, but you're dead on your feet."

"Let's get you to bed," Martha agreed. Her heart clenched when she saw the fear on the Doctor's face at the prospect. From the knowing look Jack sent her, she knew this was more than a simple fear of nightmares. Silently, she cursed the Master again.

A few steps down the corridor, a door opened with a creak. Martha glanced at it then turned to the Doctor, rubbing a comforting hand down his shoulder and back. The Doctor slumped in defeat and followed their gentle urging to the room the TARDIS had provided.

Jack let out a soft laugh when he saw the size of the bed. It was more than big enough for three people.

"Think she's trying to tell us something?" he patted one of the TARDIS' walls. The Doctor didn't respond to the gentle teasing, but instead sat on the bed. He still looked tense and miserable, but resigned.

Of course the TARDIS was telling them something. Martha knew it was unlikely the Doctor would do more than collapse from exhaustion if they weren't there with him. It would be good for all three of them, though. She knew the comfort of somebody else's presence would keep her nightmares away. It likely would for Jack as well.

They settled on the bed, Martha between them. They were pressed against her and Martha reveled in the feeling of two warm bodies after the cold of the ground for a whole year. The Doctor's hand creeped over her to rest on Jack's chest. When Jack didn't flinch at it like every other unexpected touch, she began to wonder at it. The Doctor's rapid double heartbeat against her and Jack's sad smile clued her in. The Doctor was making sure Jack was still alive.

Jack's eyes closed and his hand clasped hers. She turned her head to the Doctor and he mustered a smile for her before burying his head in her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, not reacting to the hitch in his breath as she did so. Her own eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

xxx

When Martha woke, it was to the sensation of someone watching her. For a moment, she was very still, until the warmth from the bodies next to her seeped through to her mind as well as the comforting softness of an actual bed. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes.

The Doctor was watching her, his expression sad and troubled. Lines of grief and exhaustion were still on his face, but lesser than they'd been. Martha stayed still, unwilling to wake the heavy, but comforting presence of Jack behind her. His arm was thrown over her waist and the Doctor's hand was there too, lightly touching both of them.

The position they were in reminded her of that night in Shakespeare's London. It was the same and yet not. So much had changed. Jack was here and the Doctor was closer than he'd been. And he was actually watching her, not some ghost in his mind. For a moment, she wondered if she was mistaken, if one ghost had just simply replaced another. But then he smiled at her sadly and his thumb moved against her waist and she knew that at least for now, he was right _here_.

This made her smile and she was glad to see the shadow lift from his features. She lifted a hand to push an unruly strand of hair from his eyes and gently traced a finger down his cheek.

"I don't deserve you, Martha Jones," he said quietly, voice pitched so as to not disturb Jack. Martha trailed her thumb across his cheek.

"No, you don't," she agreed. He deserved someone who would stay. For herself and for her family, she couldn't. So she kissed him instead, wanting to give and take some comfort out of all of this.

At first, he stiffened in surprise and fear. Martha kept it gentle, just a soft movement of her lips against his. Finally, just when she'd thought it was a mistake and began to pull away, he responded. His kiss was hesitant, as though she might break. But from the way he trembled when her hand slipped behind his neck to pull him closer, she knew it wasn't _her_ who might break.

Jack shifted behind her and she knew he was awake from his soft intake of breath and the tightening of his arm around her waist. She smiled against the Doctor's lips, amused despite herself that Jack's timing was spot-on as usual.

She pulled away and smiled again at the Doctor's wide eyes. She kneaded the flesh on the back of his neck and pressed her nails there, gently. His eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opened in a silent moan. When he opened his eyes again, they were dark and intense. His eyes flicked over her head and she knew he was looking at Jack.

This prompted another soft gasp from Jack. He splayed his fingers across her stomach, lifting her sleeping shirt slightly so he could touch her skin. He pressed a soft kiss against the back of her neck, making her shiver in delight. All the while, she was looking at the Doctor. There was a determined expression on his face that almost covered the underlying apprehension.

He moved his hand from her waist, lifting it so it met Jack's arm. Martha felt Jack's small jolt, but she could also feel it when he pressed closer a moment later. She noticed the Doctor looking at her. This time, he was the one to kiss her.

She accepted gladly, gently pulling him closer and moving back against Jack at the same time. The Doctor murmured softly in surprise, but deepened the kiss. The Doctor's arm moved over her and from Jack's gasp, she knew the Doctor was touching him again. Her own hands moved to the Doctor's chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

When she and the Doctor pulled away again, he had a small smile on his face. She returned it.

Behind her, Jack shifted and lifted himself. She could see him hover over her, unsure, until the Doctor rose to meet him halfway in a kiss. It was just as tentative as hers with the Doctor had been, if not more so. But they soon settled into it, making it deeper.

Martha shifted on the bed so she could get a better view. Her heart clenched every time she saw either of them flinch at an unexpected movement or sudden touch. But they kept going, even through the fear Martha could almost feel. They kept going until it faded, until they remembered that touch didn't have to be painful or unwanted.

It was a long time before they pulled away. Jack's hand had gotten tangled in the Doctor's hair, while the Doctor's was idly stroking Jack's cheek, fingers almost, but not quite at the points where Martha knew he could establish a telepathic connection. They leaned their foreheads together and even without the telepathy seemed to be communicating something. A quick kiss and exchange of smiles later, they simultaneously turned towards her, eyes dark and smoldering.

Martha's breath hitched in anticipation. They settled down to each side of her and began to touch her. Their touch was gentle and slow, alternating between featherlight and firm. Their hands lifted her shirt up, pulling it over her head. She gasped a bit as the cool air hit her sensitive nipples. It was quickly swallowed by Jack kissing her, as well as her moan when the Doctor latched on to her breast and began licking. All the while their hands roamed over her body, driving her even further to distraction, especially as she couldn't predict where the two sets of hands would go.

It felt good. It felt absolutely amazing after the lonely year of her travels, but it was entirely too one sided for her liking. Shifting a bit, she managed to move her hand to the back of the Doctor's neck again. He moaned, which sent a jolt of pleasure through her from the vibration. She moved her hand lower, kneading the flesh on his back, slipping her hand under his unbuttoned shirt. He took the hint and quickly shrugged it off, leaving her hand free to roam across his back.

Her other hand found its way to the back of Jack's neck and gently pressed him closer to her. Jack rumbled in approval against her lips, his large, broad hand playing with the nipple that wasn't occupied by the Doctor.

The Doctor soon moved away and began licking and nibbling up her chest to her throat. Jack left her lips to do the same on the other side. Martha moaned at the feeling, her hands tangled in both their hair, her fingers running through it and massaging their scalps. They slowly nibbled their way to the front of her throat, where they met in another kiss, far less tentative than before. Martha felt a warm surge of arousal at the sight. Her hands roamed down across their backs and for a moment she wished she had another set of arms to explore Jack and the Doctor properly.

She caught their attention again when she squirmed slightly. Jack had a knowing smirk on his face. He whispered something to the Doctor. Martha couldn't hear what it was, but it had made the Doctor's eyes widen. In surprise and not a little anticipation, judging by the way his breathing had sped up. Still, he looked hesitant. Jack ran a hand over the Doctor's arm, taking hold of the Doctor's hand. Jack moved it and deliberately placed it between Martha's breasts. Martha watched, intrigued and aroused.

Jack shifted his own hand so it was over the Doctor's. He slowly, so slowly Martha could feel every inch of it, moved their hands down her body. Her stomach tightened in anticipation. The Doctor's eyes were wide, fixed on their hands, his breath quickening. With his free hand, Jack took hold of Martha's knickers and slid them down. Martha shifted as much as she could to help, unable to suppress a moan of anticipation at the thought of what was to come.

Jack led their combined hands down, closer and closer to her apex. Martha watched them from underneath her lashes, whole body tense in expectation. The first touch of the Doctor's fingers was featherlight. Martha shifted her hips up, wanting more. Jack moved the Doctor's hand away. She groaned, but acquiesced. There was plenty of time for her to tease _him_ later. The second touch was just as light, but lingered there longer, running over her outer lips. She could feel the slight trembling in the Doctor's fingertips, but when she looked at his face, there wasn't anything but breathless want on his face. She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one Jack was teasing.

The third touch was firmer, dipping slightly into her. Before she could arch into the touch, it was gone. She found herself trembling, hands clutching the sheets of the bed. Jack chuckled, a low sound that sent a throb of arousal right to her core. From the Doctor's intake of breath, it affected him similarly as well. Finally, _finally_ , she was being touched properly, the Doctor's long fingers running over her with quick, teasing strokes, dipping into her and then immediately retreating.

The bed shifted and Martha opened eyes she hadn't even realized she'd closed to see Jack chucking off his trousers. At first he seemed tense under her gaze, something she never would have expected from him, but he quickly relaxed and moved closer to them again.

She would have reached out for Jack, but the Doctor kissed her then. She gladly met him in the kiss, moaning into it when his fingers mirrored the actions of his tongue. She clutched at him, pulling him closer.

When the Doctor's wonderfully long fingers suddenly disappeared, she made a noise of disapproval. Both she and the Doctor broke their kiss, only to see Jack intently staring at them both as he drew the Doctor's fingers into his mouth, one by one. Martha and the Doctor made almost identical moans at the image. The Doctor shuddered against her slightly, hips gently undulating against her. It made her realize that he was the only one with any type of clothing still on. She determined this was grossly unfair and began to undo his trousers, chuckling slightly when he jumped a little in surprise at her fingers. She deliberately brushed her hand against him, enjoying his sharp intake of breath.

He looked overwhelmed at the dual sensations. Martha cast a sly glance towards Jack, her grin widening when he returned it. Together, they shifted the Doctor so he was the one on his back. Jack swallowed his surprised exclamation with a kiss while Martha pulled the Doctor's trousers off, leaving him just as naked as the rest of them.

Jack pulled away, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips at the Doctor's disheveled state. He nudged Martha into the Doctor's arms.

"Hello," he managed a cheeky grin, voice strained. Martha let out a breathless laugh.

"Hello," she shot back. Jack chuckled again, his chest pressed against her back, his hands playing with her breasts.

"I thought that was my line," he murmured in her ear. She laughed again. This was wonderful, exhilarating. Both the closeness and the feel of the two of them against her. She wanted more.

Jack retreated from behind her, settling so he could get a better view. She shifted over the Doctor, dampness between her legs growing even stronger at the feel of his hard length against her. Both of them gasped, the Doctor's hands clutching her arms as she settled over him. Then his hands moved, brushing all over her body, touching her face, neck, hair, chest, nipples and back before settling over her buttocks and squeezing. Her own hands roamed over his chest, playing lightly with his nipples.

A groan next to them made both of them look at Jack. He was watching them intently, one hand lightly running over his erection. She looked to the Doctor, who grinned. Martha moved from over the Doctor. Jack faltered, still watching them.

The Doctor kissed him, maneuvering him onto his back, hands hungrily roaming all over his body, their earlier awkwardness forgotten. When the Doctor pulled away, Jack had a slightly dazed look on his face, a fact which made the Doctor grin smugly. Martha supposed it was payback for before. She just shook her head, moving in for a kiss of her own. Jack eagerly reached for her, gently thrusting against her and pulling her closer at the same time. Combined with the Doctor's hands roaming over her back, it was almost too much to bear.

She broke off the kiss, needing to breathe. The Doctor leaned over her to kiss Jack, pressing her against them both all the more. The feel of their hard lengths against her made her throb in anticipation and want.

Martha made a small noise of surprise when the Doctor and Jack turned her over. Her back was pressed flush against Jack's, his erection hard and hot against her buttocks. He nudged his knees to open her legs as the Doctor settled over her.

For a moment, the Doctor simply stared at her, drinking in the sight of her spread out before him. Martha's breath caught in her throat at the look of desire on his face. But there was still a hint of insecurity there and Martha suddenly realized what he needed. She reached for him, pulling him to her, welcoming him.

He fell against her with a groan, burying his head in her shoulder. She pressed him closer, running a hand down his back to soothe his trembling. When he moved, it was to kiss her, slowly and languidly. Finally, he shifted.

Martha moaned into his lips when he entered her in one smooth thrust. He stilled, letting her adjust, and then he began moving.

Martha closed her eyes in pleasure, one hand clutching the Doctor's back, the other reached around to grasp Jack's thigh. Jack's hands were around her, running over her skin. His breath was hot in her ear as he murmured appreciatively at the sight before him. His hips were undulating against her, in time with the Doctor's thrusts.

"Oh God," she gasped, feeling the orgasm coiling within her. Jack's hand ghosted over her breasts, fingers tweaking a nipple. His unoccupied hand drifted lower and rubbed against her where she and the Doctor were joined. The Doctor's hips stuttered and then he sped up, his thrusts deeper. The Doctor kissed her and then Jack. Martha cried out at all the sensations surrounding her, at the burning pleasure running through her. She only grew louder when the Doctor began thrusting even faster and Jack's fingers became more insistent.

She came with a loud cry, her arms wrapped around the Doctor, nails digging into his back. Both of them were shuddering, Martha clenching around him as the Doctor slowed.

When she regained her senses, she realized he was still hard. She moaned at the feeling, but her whole body felt far too oversensitized for another go so soon. Besides, as the hard length against her back reminded her, Jack had been neglected for long enough.

The Doctor was staring at her, obviously waiting for her signal as to how to proceed. She kissed him and then pulled away, both of them groaning at the slick slide when he left her. She moved from between them, nudging them together when the Doctor looked at her uncertainly. But when he saw what she wanted, he willingly went, settling over Jack.

Jack eagerly pulled him close, one hand at the Doctor's waist and the other cupping his cheek. They smiled at each other, a little nervously, Martha thought. The Doctor leaned his forehead against Jack's and settled between his legs more comfortably. They both jerked and gasped when their erections touched, but they didn't pull away. They pulled each other closer and met in a kiss. They deepened the kiss and began to move against each other.

Martha avidly watched them, her own hand drifting down to touch herself. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved, muscles flexing. Martha's hand sped up.

Jack reached between himself and the Doctor, grabbing hold of both their erections and pumping. The Doctor hitched one of Jack's legs over his hip and ground down harder. Jack lifted his other leg and pulled the Doctor even closer. They began to move faster, their gasps and groans filling the air.

When they came, they spent themselves with far quieter cries than hers had been. Martha came again as well, also quieter than she'd been. She moved closer to them, reaching out a hand to still their trembling. All three of them were breathing harshly, slowly coming down.

They exchanged soft kisses and gentle, exploring touches. Martha's head lolled against Jack's shoulder, watching the two still entangled men. She huffed a laugh when Jack stopped the Doctor from getting off of him.

"Jack," the Doctor's tone was exasperated, but affectionate as well, even muffled as it was by Jack's shoulder. Jack's arms tightened over the Doctor.

"Nuh-uh," was his reply. The Doctor turned his head to look at Martha, eyes sparkling with humor, gaze imploring. Martha just shook her head with an unrepentant grin and snuggled closer to Jack. Jack purred in delight and wriggled a hand underneath her to clutch her to him.

The Doctor let out an exasperated breath, but Martha noticed he didn't do anything else to pull away. Instead, he slumped over Jack, head resting on his chest. His arm curled over Martha as well, meeting Jack's hand at the small of her back. Content, they all drifted back to sleep.

xxx

Over the next few days, the atmosphere in the TARDIS was much lighter. That wasn't to say everything was better, but Martha thought they were getting there. They all had their moments when they faltered, a sight or smell or touch throwing them into a whirlwind of unpleasant memories, but it was easier with the others there to catch them. Although they shared the same bed every night, they didn't have sex again. Mind-blowing though it had been, it had always been more about the reaffirmation that sex wasn't about power and control, but trust and love and affection and that touch didn't have to hurt.

All of them still had nightmares, but with the others close by, they were quickly soothed. Martha still jumped at unexpected sounds, but it was getting easier to control the impulse. Jack and the Doctor still sometimes flinched at an unexpected touch, but that reaction slowly faded as they reached out more and grew more comfortable with physical contact.

Martha watched from her place in the jumpseat as the Doctor and Jack continued repairing the TARDIS. They were much more at ease this time. Martha caught snatches of conversation and even laughter. The TARDIS rotor glowed and Martha could feel the gentle hum of the engines lower to a pleased pitch.

She wouldn't stay and she suspected neither would Jack, but now she wouldn't feel like she was abandoning the Doctor. He would heal. They all would.


End file.
